


My manly handyman

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to fix the sink.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>“I can fix this,” Derek insists.</p>
<p>“Sure you can dear,” Stiles says sweetly knowing it drives Derek crazy. “Just like you could fix the satellite-”</p>
<p>“You have all your channels!” </p>
<p>Stiles gives Derek a incredulous look but Derek misses it, his head still under there, so Stiles turns to look at Derek bare feet, knowing they feel it when they twitch. “You almost fell off the roof and we still had to call the company to send someone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My manly handyman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: prompt: ‘Can you hold it?’

 

Stiles Stilinski-Hale sits on the kitchen counter, cup of coffee in his hand as he watches his husband under the sink, attempting to fix their leaky pipes. He smiles into his cup as Derek bangs away, every once in a while letting out a colorful curse.

“Son of a-“

Stiles shakes his head snickering into his mug.

“I heard that Stiles,” comes from under the sink and Stiles just knows Derek is pouting.

“I know,” he answers brightly. “I wasn’t trying to hide my amusement, this is funny and it will probably be funnier soon.”

“I can fix this,” Derek insists.

“Sure you can dear,” Stiles says sweetly knowing it drives Derek crazy. “Just like you could fix the satellite-”

“You have all your channels!”

Stiles gives Derek a incredulous look but Derek misses it, his head still under there, so Stiles turns to look at Derek bare feet, knowing they feel it when they twitch. “You almost fell off the roof and we still had to call the company to send someone.”

“I had already fixed it,” Derek argues, a clank following his words. “The guys just took the credit.”

“Then there was the time you were going to paint the outside of the house.”

“That was Scott’s fault,” Derek whines and Stiles shakes his head even as he smiles lovingly at Derek’s feet, he sees them curl. “He incited the betas into a paint war, he’s a troublemaker.”

Stiles snorts at the comment, ten years since they met in the woods and Derek and Scott still go at it, but instead of at each other’s throats like enemies fighting to the death now they bicker and snipe at each other like annoyed big brother and bratty little brother. “The house looked like a rainbow for weeks.”

“We were just showing our Pride,” Derek responds because he has an answer for everything.

“The baby crib,” Stiles continues. “Erica was maaaad.”

Derek doesn’t answer but Stiles manages to catch the slight shudder he lets out. Pregnant werewolf Erica had to be the scariest thing any one of them had ever seen and they’ve lived through everything but a Zombie Apocalypse. Stiles quickly pushes the thought away. If he thinks about it too much it’s like an invitation for it to happen.  

“Zombies aren’t real right?” he can’t help but ask.

“Don’t” Derek answers hastily. “Just don’t”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles agrees.

“How about instead of sitting there making sassy comments about my excellent handyman skills, you come down here and help me.”

“Why?” Stiles stalls even as he gets off the counter.

“It’s you husbandly duties.”

“Ah-uh!” Stiles argues. “I swore to love and cherish but not obey, because come on it’s me, to be the sunlight in your once dark life, have I not been your sunlight?”

“You are,” Derek says softly, loving and Stiles melts. Sighing he crawls in next to Derek, rolling his eyes when Derek gives him a wide smile, but still leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

“You have grease on your face,” Stiles says as he wipes his thumb over the skin above Derek’s eyebrow. “How did you manage that?”

Derek shrugs at him and Stiles returns the gesture. “Okay how do I help and are you sure we’re not going to make anything explode.”

“Nothing is exploding,” Derek assures.

“You say that about the TV when you decided to rewire it,” Stiles points out. “You remember how that turned out.”

Derek frowns at him and this time Stiles can see the pout, he bites his lip to keep from smiling. Pouting   
Derek is adorable.

“Stop thinking what you’re thinking,” Derek says to him sternly. “You smell like sex, there’s time for that later, we’re fixing the sink.”

“Okay, first of all I never stop thinking about sex, I’m married to you and you look like you do,” Stiles starts. “Sex is always on my mind, it never stops. Twenty-four-seven sex thoughts in your husband’s head, you know this. Better yet I don’t hear you complaining when I swallow you down or ride you like a bronco.”

Derek’s eyes flash red and Stiles grins cheekily at him. “Stiles.”

“I love it when you growl my name baby,” Stiles teases even as he feels his dick twitch with interest, Derek sniffs the air, his eyes dilating at what he finds.

“I’ll fuck you into the mattress as soon as we’re done.”

“Yay!” Stiles claps happily, laughing when Derek just grins at him. “Okay what do I do?”

“See this bolt?” Derek asks point at the metal bit. “Can you hold it still while I tighten over here?”

“Seems simple enough.”

“But you can’t let go of it Stiles,” Derek warns. “I’m serious.”

“I’m not a child, Derek,” Stiles says tartly. “I can control myself and follow instruction.”

Derek raises an eyebrow but Stiles refuses to blush. “Right.”

And he sets to fasten the pipes. It’s going good except now Stiles wants to know what happens if he lets go, he really wants to know. It’s not like it can be that bad-

“Stiles!” Derek yells sputtering as water rushes at their face.

Stiles coughs as he swallows some. “Oh shit.”

“So much for not a child!” Derek continues screaming while finishing what he’d been doing before Stiles let go. They are soaked in second s, and as Derek gives one last turn with his wrench the rushing water stops but there’s still a leak, it’s bigger than before, the drops coming down faster than when it started.

Stiles stays silent for a moments as Derek glares at the pipes like they’ve personally offended him.

“Can we call someone now?” Stiles asks finally earning him a glare along with another pout. “Aww, not the face sourwolf, come on, we’ll call a plumber and while we wait you can fuck me into the mattress like you promised.”

Derek sighs. “Yeah okay, but you have to agree that I all but fixed it, it’s practically fixed.”

Stiles bites his bottom lip again as a smile threatens to break out. His husband.

“Of course baby, you’re my manly handyman,” Stiles assures as he crawls from under the sink, pulling Derek up too.

“Damn straight,” Derek answers seriously. “I am a DIY _god_.”

Stiles tries to keep a straight face he really does, but as it breaks and he doubles over with laughter he hears Derek growls at him. Sending him another cheeky grin Stiles spins on his feet, running up the stairs, Derek hot on his heel.

The rest of the afternoon is spent in bed with Derek showing Stiles he’s a different kind of god.

**Author's Note:**

> whatcha [tumbling](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
